Acomplejado
by Sofi-ChanShi
Summary: Zim y Dib tienen una buena relación de pareja, pero últimamente el azabache se comporta extraño.El pobre invasor no deja de darle vueltas al asunto e ideas tontas vienen a su mente. "¿Porque huyes de mi, Dib-cosa?"


**Invader Zim **y todos los personajes que aparecen en este fan-fic le pertenecen a Jhonen vasquez.

Mi primera historia ZaDr. Espero que sea de su agrado. owo

**Acomplejado**

-Ahh… -Tuvo que deshacer la unión de su boca con la de aquel humano, suspiros y leves gemidos se atoraban en su garganta. Aquel ser de tez pálida que estaba sobre el era el culpable de todo eso, besándolo apasiona y lentamente mientras esas manos acariciaban su cuerpo sobre el uniforme de un invasor del imperio irken.

Dib tomo el traje de Zim y lo levanto para poder tocar su piel con libertad. Acaricio su cadera y subía sus manos llevando consigo la prenda del alíen, acaricio su cintura sin perder detalle, se formaba un mapa mental de su cuerpo. Cuando estaba apunto de quitarle su uniforme al irken tuvo que separarse para que la prenda salga completamente del medio de ambos.

En ese momento vio a su compañero, estaba con los ojos cerrados, agitado, un leve color rojizo teñía sus mejillas. Un extraño sentimiento lo invadió y dejo de moverse, solo se quedó mirando a ese cuerpo bajo el suyo.

Zim, extrañado por haber dejando de recibir las atenciones del otro, abrió los ojos y vio a Dib mirándolo atentamente. No supo distinguir su expresión, no sabía lo que pasaba. Se sentía raro de ser observado así, se sonrojo aun mas y puso una expresión de enfado.

-¿Qué pasa, humano?- Pregunto ofendido y molesto.

-Eh… No, nada- Lo dijo mientras bajaba otra vez la ropa del irken para que cubriera nuevamente el cuerpo de este- Lo siento- Beso rápidamente los labios del mas chico- Tengo que irme- Salto del sillón, tomo su gabardina que en algún momento anterior había sigo arrojada al piso, y, antes de que el ojicarmin pudiera decir algo, ya estaba corriendo por la acera hacia su casa.

-¿Dib-humano?- Zim miro extrañado la puerta de la casa que se había cerrado tras la partida del chico. Una ira interior invadió al extraterrestre- ¡Como te atreves a abandonar al gran Zim!- Grito furioso amenazando con sus puños a alguien que ya no estaba presente.

Furioso, y murmurando insultos en un idioma desconocido, se levantó del sillón y se encamino a su laboratorio, daba fuertes pisadas que retumbaban por todo el lugar.

– Computadora llévame al laboratorio subterráneo- El ordenador obedeció y el tacho de basura se tragó, literalmente, a Zim.

No era la primera vez que pasaba esto, ya había pasado unas cuantas veces mas. Hacían unos 2 años terrestres desde que el y el Dib habían comenzando esa extraña relación simbiótica, llamada por los humanos como noviazgo. Era extraño, no sabia que hacer pero el humano solía guiarlo bien. Sin embargo, no entendía por qué el chico se apartaba tan bruscamente de el y desaparecía. Lo molestaba muchísimo pero su pareja parecía no querer hablar al respecto, pues siempre ponía escusas y cambiaba de tema rápidamente. Zim sentía que le ocultaban algo, y al gran Zim no se le puede ocultar nada, ¡El gran Zim lo sabe todo!... ¿O no?

Al llegar a la extraña habitación, camino dirigiéndose a al computador central pero algo lo distrajo y miro de reojo su reflejo en uno de los tubos gigantes llenos de líquido, esos tubos que conservaba aunque eran de experimentos sin terminar que ya no recordaba. Una vaga idea pareció cruzarle por la mente y le fue imposible ignorarla. Se paro frente a la distorsionada imagen que le devolvía el objeto. Acercó su cara provocando que esta se reflejará deforme y exageradamente grande comparado con el resto de su cuerpo. En otra situación se habría burlando diciendo que se parecía al cabezón de Dib, pero parecía estar preocupado.

Corrió rápidamente y pidió al computador- Computador llévame al baño de la casa normal humana- A los pocos instantes ya se encontraba en el baño. Este constaba de un espejo de cuerpo entero, ZIm se acercó rápidamente a este y examino detenidamente su reflejo. Se miro de pies a cabeza, de perfil, de atrás y finalmente se saco su uniforme y observo su torso desnudo.

-¡Computador!- Llamo Zim sin dejar de autoexaminarse.

-¿Si, amo?- Respondió una voz del techo.

-Dime la altura exacta del humano Dib-

-1.80 Centímetros - Respondió con exactitud.

En efecto, Dib había crecido mucho, era de esperarse ya con 17 años, 18 en poco tiempo.

-Ahora dime mi estatura actual- Indico el Irken.

-1.67 centímetros, Amo- Respondió

-Hum- Zim pensaba, una idea se formaba en su cabeza. – Mi cuerpo esta bien desarrollado, no parece haber nada extraño. Computadora busca anormalidades físicas en Zim- Ordeno

-Examinando- Un láser apareció de la pared e iluminó el cuerpo del extraterrestre- No se han detectado anormalidades, esta completamente saludable, Amo- Termino el ordenador.

El alíen sigo pensando hasta que la idea formada en el fondo de su mente se liberó- Dib… podría sentir rechazo hacia mi por la altura- Dijo algo pasmado, el ojicarmin.

-Amo, su altura es normal, a crecido mucho en este corto tiempo terrestre- Interrumpió la computadora.

-Al lado de Dib soy mucho mas bajo, siente repugnancia hacia mí por ser inferior. No hay otra explicación para que se aleje de mi – Dijo esto muy tranquilo, sus antenas se agacharon en forma de tristeza.

Había estado investigando mucho sobre las costumbres humanos respectó a los noviazgos, hayo que con el tiempo que llevaban en esa relación ya deberían al menos estado en contacto con sus torsos desnudos pero el humano Dib siempre huía y esto se debía, según su información, a cierto disgusto por la pareja. El cuerpo de Zim era completamente saludable, al igual que Dib, pero… la altura es algo muy importante en la vida, ¿Cómo podría Dib ignorar todos esos centímetros de diferencia entre ambos? ¡Era imposible pasar de eso!

-¡Porque este mal me persigue!- Grito el irken y se tiro fuertemente de las antenas, se sentía impotente- Computadora! ¿Que puedo hacer para igualar la estatura de Dib-mono?

-Amo, yo no creo que…-

-Dame las opciones ¡Ahora!- Interrumpió el chico verde. Estaba dramatizando mucho la situación, como era normal en el.

-Lo siento, Amo. No hay forma de alterar tan drásticamente su estructura genética. Pero no creo que la forma de vida Dib tenga problemas con su altura. Recuerde que este planeta se basa en otras leyes.

-Hum-Zim reflexionó un poco- Si, tal ves tengas razón- Quería creer que eso era cierto, no podía aceptar que no podía hacer nada para agradar a Dib.

Pero el problema no dejaba tranquilo al alíen, que se paseaba desde la cocina hasta la sala de estar tirándose de las antenas, tratando de pensar. Finalmente cedió y busco toda la información que había recolectado esos años. Algo molestaba en la relación de ellos dos, y si Dib no se lo decía, lo descubriría el mismo.

-Tengo que saber que es lo que pasa, ¡Nada se interpondrá ante Zim!- Se dio ánimos el ojicarmin.

Recopilo toda su información sobre relaciones, tanto humanas como irkenes que tenia, y la analizó detalladamente. Entre ellas había una fuente que nunca había utilizado, le parecía primitivo, demasiado primito ¿Qué clase de información podría tener aquella cosa? Seguramente nada que le sirviera. Pero Gir se divertía con aquella cosa, almeno sabia que no era peligrosa.

-¡GIR! Usare tu aparato-primitivo-humano…am… tu LACTOC- Sin esperar que le respondieran, se acercó y uso el aparato como vio a su robot utilizarlo.

-Asi que cumplo el papel de hembra humana- Dijo con asco el irken y busco información sobre las hembras de ese planeta. Descubrió mas y mas cosas por las que, posiblemente, Dib no lo quería. Cada cosa destruía mas el autoestima de Zim pero le era imposible dejar de leer, tenia que saberlo. Conforme descubría, iba ideando planes para contrarrestar sus carencias. Hasta que dio en algo tan básico, tan obvio, tan… tan cierto, que era algo con lo que evidentemente no podía competir, había sido derrotado con el simple echo de leer aquello- No puedo tener crías…- La cara de Zim se lleno de angustia y sus ojos se volvieron mas brillosos que de costumbre.

Dib estaba preocupado, no había visto a su pareja en dos días y este no le contestaba las llamadas ni le atendía en su casa. Decidió irrumpir en su casa-base a la fuerza.

-¡Zim!- Grito el humano pero no recio respuesta- ¡Soy Dib!

Oyó un estruendo en la cocina y corrió hacia el lugar, pero solo era el pequeño GIR que, por lo visto, había echo explotar algo dentro del micro ondas.

-Wuuujajajajajajaja ¡Lluvia de palomitas!- Festejaba alegre el robot mientras se revolcaba en la montaña de palomitas de maíz que había echo en el microondas.

-Gir, ¿Donde esta Zim?- Pregunto apurado el chico.

-¡En el tacho de basura! – El pequeño señalo a donde estaba el objeto y luego se hundió en la montaña de comida que había creado.

-En el laboratorio…- Dib se acercó al tacho y lo abrió por la fuerza llegando por el hasta el laboratorio.

-¿Zim?- El humano buscaba a su pareja extraterrestre por todo el lugar, hasta que lo encontró durmiendo sobre la computadora principal lleno de papeles y otros objetos desconocidos para el.

- Oh esta dormido-dijo para si y observó con ternura la cara de su ex enemigo, pero de pronto la cara de Zim se distorsionó con una mueca de dolor- ¿Zim?- Dib se hacerlo mas al irken y le coloco la mano sobre la frente- ¡Por júpiter! Estas hirviendo.

El humano, preocupado, movió un poco al chico para tratar de despertarlo, al hacer esto una especie de pistola se soltó de la mano del menor.

-¿Que hiciste?- Sin pensarlo más, tomo a Zim en sus brazos y lo cargo hasta la habitación humana-normal. Si que era normal, no tenía nada que diga "Aquí duerme, Zim!, posiblemente porque casi nunca la usaba, siquiera el azabache la usaba para descansar. Lo recostó en la cama y busco una de las mini computadoras de Zim, pues estas no necesitaban de la voz de alíen para responder. Inmediatamente examino los archivos referentes a las enfermedades irkens. Agradecía tanto haber aprendido el idoma Irken, ya lo podía usar con perfecta fluidez.

- Con razón le tienes tanto miedo a los gérmenes- Se sorprendió un poco al ver que no eran tan diferentes a los humanos, al menos medicamente hablando. Busco el botiquín irken que estaba escondido en el refrigerador. Hallo la medicina que buscaba y se la dio siguiendo las instrucciones al pie de la letra.

Luego solo se sentó a un lado de la cama, observando a su novio dormir, vía como las muecas de Zim disminuían- ¿Que hiciste, Zim?- se preguntaba en voz baja.

-¿Porque huyes de mí, humano?- Zim susurraba en sus delirios.

-Hum?- DIb no había entendido lo que dijo el alien pero por un momento se alegró pensando que había recobrado la conciencia, el ver que no era así solo recostó su cabeza en el borde de la cama.

Observó al irken que tenía a su merced, acurrucado, sonrojado, dormido, una escena muy tentadora. Dib se abofeteo a si mismo por idiota. Zim estaba enfermo y el pensando esas estupideces.

-Malditas hormonas- Maldijo a su glándulas hormonales bajito para no interrumpir a quien dormida.

Lamentaba profundamente tener que mentirle a su pareja cada vez que este le reclamaba saber que le pasaba. Lo cierto es que le pasaba algo, era vergonzoso y no tenia caso preocupar a Zim con eso, eran cosas de humanos y se le pasarían, bueno, al menos eso creía.

-¡Te odio Dib humano!- Zim se había sentado y había tomado entre sus manos el cuello de Dib

* * *

Bueno, aqui termina el primer capitulo, era mas largo pero me arrepentí y lo acorte XD

Este fic tiene un buen tiempo olvidado en una carpeta de mi pc, pensé que lo había perdido D:

Espero que puedan darme alguna critica constructiva ^w^

Gracias por leer.


End file.
